Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an inductor including a resin layer and an inductor electrode, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
An inductor 100, illustrated in FIG. 14, including a coil 102 in a core substrate 101 formed from a printed circuit board or a prepreg is known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this case, an annular magnetic layer 103 is disposed in the core substrate 101, and the coil 102 is helically wound around the magnetic layer 103. The coil 102 includes multiple internal interlayer connection conductors 102a, arranged along the inner periphery of the magnetic layer 103, multiple external interlayer connection conductors 102b, arranged along the outer periphery of the magnetic layer 103 to form multiple pairs with the respective internal interlayer connection conductors 102a, multiple upper wiring patterns 102c, which each connects the upper ends of the predetermined ones of the internal interlayer connection conductors 102a and the external interlayer connection conductors 102b to each other, and multiple lower wiring patterns 102d, which each connects the lower ends of the predetermined ones of the internal interlayer connection conductors and the external interlayer connection conductors 102b to each other. Here, all the interlayer connection conductors 102a and 102b are formed from through hole conductors, which are conductor films disposed on the inner surfaces of through holes extending through the core substrate 101. All the wiring patterns 102c and 102d are formed from printed patterns using conductive paste.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-40620 (see, for example, paragraph 0018 and FIG. 1)